You are mine
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mycroft quiere dejar muy claro que Gregory es suyo, en todos los sentidos, ahora y siempre. Basado en el prompt: Mycroft es sobre protector y ni siquiera intenta disimularlo. Para variar he echado a perder el prompt, de sobre protector me he ido a posesivo, espero esto no sea horrible.
**You are mine**

 **por Nimirie**

 _Para: Blank Cio._  
 _¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!_

 _Beta: Yiyukimo-ak (a quien agradezco el haberse tomando un tiempo para ayudarme, es para mi todo un honor que lo haya hecho)._

* * *

Habían pasado meses sin que tuvieran un encuentro así, uno que se parecía a los primeros que tuvieron cuando todo era nuevo y tal vez un poco desesperado. O más bien quería que se pareciera a uno de aquellos encuentros, donde parecía que serían capaces de devorarse, aunque conforme pasó el tiempo esa hambre se transformó en otra cosa. No era costumbre, era un amplio conocimiento de la persona amada, de aquello que podría hacerla llegar al extremo sin precipitarse, que lo mantuviera en el límite para después hacerlo explotar en el momento adecuado.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a la manera casi reverencial con que él le hacía el amor, cómo lo miraba y sin ningún tipo de prisa, retiraba prenda por prenda de su cuerpo. Tocaba, apretaba, besaba, idolatraba. Su sola mirada era caricia, una que lo preparaba para sus manos, para su boca.

Pero esta vez era diferente y no entendía la razón. Nada más verlo entrar se había lanzado sobre de él, no se quejaba de eso, pero los besos pronto se convirtieron en mordidas, en chupetones furiosos y en arañazos que estaba seguro habían dejado una marca ligeramente más permanente que lo usual.

La preparación fue un poco menos eficiente que lo normal, parecía que no le preocupaba mucho si estaba cómodo o no, le había abierto la camisa y bajado los pantalones, sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante de entre su ropa y comenzó a introducir sus dedos. Era demasiado rápido, lo sabía, pero sin embargo no se quejó, soportó la intrusión concentrándose en la voz de su pareja que repetía una y otra vez la palabra "mío".

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse a dos de sus dedos cuando introducía ya el tercero. Vaya, pensó él, pocas veces habían sido tan violentos. No era que le molestara, pero generalmente era parte de un acuerdo donde ambos se sentían seguros el uno con el otro. Esto era diferente y, aunque se dio tiempo para rozar su próstata, cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de él no fue como las otras veces. Se sentía como un reclamo, como una protesta o más bien, como una toma de posesión.

De repente la palabra "mío" comenzaba a tomar sentido, de igual manera las mordidas y demás marcas con las que había decorado su cuerpo, cierto dolor en el cuello le hizo pensar que algunos de esos moretones serían visibles pese al cuello de la camisa. A pesar de todo se encontró gimiendo, tenerlo dentro era siempre un placer en sí, aunque pareciera que quería llegar a la culminación lo más pronto posible, todo lo contrario a la norma, donde extender el momento precioso entre ambos era siempre lo importante.

Se descontroló de momento, sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, sus dedos se clavaron en su carne sin clemencia, cuando lo alcanzó, dejó caer su cuerpo encima de él sin consideración. Aquella fue la primera vez en la vida en que no eyaculó. Todo esto le sorprendía, era demasiado desconsiderado, era tan impropio de él.

\- Eres mío Gregory Lestrade – dijo con cierta crueldad que nunca antes había escuchado y había escuchado tanto; sus declaraciones de amor, sus promesas de estar siempre juntos, pero aquella posesividad era nueva, extraña y demasiado intimidante.

Se quedó inmóvil, valoraba aquello, ¿tenía sentido? ¿De dónde había salido esa necesidad de Mycroft de recordarle a quién pertenecía?, además, ¿él le pertenecía a alguien? No era eso un concepto contrario a su integridad como persona. Una vez enamorados, la gente reparte pertenencia como si realmente uno pudiera ser dueño de alguien o depositar todo su ser en otra persona.

\- Basta – dijo finalmente cuando se cansó de la sensación de la boca de Mycroft sobre su piel, esa boca que seguía marcando sus hombros y su pecho. No quería esas marcas, no eran pasionales, no eran de amor. Lo empujó ligeramente para quitarlo de encima suyo.- Basta por favor.

Con cierto paso tambaleante llegó hasta el baño, puso el seguro, necesitaba pensar. Se miró al espejo, su rostro demostraba la sorpresa de estar en esa situación, la incredulidad de haber tenido que dejar a su pareja después de haber intimado, de haberse encerrado en el baño. ¿Quién era él para llegar a eso? Era un policía, un detective inspector de Scotland Yard, tenía más de 25 años de experiencia. Sin embargo ahí estaba, con una maraña de sentimientos originado por escuchar la palabra "mío" de sus labios en el tono inadecuado.

\- Gregory.

La voz del otro lado de la puerta le parecía extraña, tal vez molesta. ¿De qué? De que lo hubiera dejado, de que literalmente huyera, de que le pidiera que se detuviera, de no haberlo disfrutado en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – La preguntaba abarcaba todo, desde esa necesidad de afianzar su posesión de su persona hasta el hecho de estar separados por una puerta. Su voz iba cargada con un millón de dudas y preguntas que jamás había tenido necesidad de hacerse.

\- Mi viaje fue inesperado, no quería cancelar pero sabes que mi trabajo es así.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Su respuesta había sido frustrante, ¿su viaje? ¿Qué tenía que ver con la forma en la que lo había tratado? Sintió deseos de descargarse con sus puños contra la puerta, lo cual habría sido una tontería mayor.

\- Mi viaje, lo que nos impidió acudir a concierto en San Valentín.

\- ¿Es por eso? ¿Por qué yo fui al concierto con alguien más? – Cerró los ojos y recargó su frente contra la puerta en un vano intento por serenarse.

\- En San Valentín.

\- Fui con Molly. – Estuvo a punto de gritar pero se lo pensó mejor, no tenía gran sentido hacerlo, sin embargo cada momento que pasaba la necesidad de expresar esos sentimientos negativos se volvía más imperativa.

\- Ella está enamorada de ti.

\- Pero yo de ella no. – Aquello era obvio pese a que en algún momento cuando la conoció le pareció una chica linda. Eso estaba en el pasado, ahora era una amiga, alguien con quien había trabajado durante mucho tiempo, una de esas pocas personas en las que Sherlock confiaba y por lo tanto, él consideraba muy valiosa. Eso era todo.

\- Ella te abrazó cuando la llevaste a su casa, la manera en que te miraba…

\- ¿Me espiabas? – Lo preguntó aunque sabía que aquello era una costumbre vieja, algo que pensó que había dejado de hacer aunque a veces se preocupaba y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Debía pensar en eso, que sólo estaba preocupado.

\- Quería saber cómo estabas…

\- Mycroft ya son cinco años, ¡Cinco malditos años! – Sin embargo aquello no se sentía como preocupación por su seguridad sino como desconfianza, aunque se arrepentía de estarle reclamando así, del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

\- Gregory…

Tenía que salir de ahí antes de decir algo peor, de comenzar una pelea verdadera, de reclamarle lo que le hizo sentir con este último encuentro. No quería hacerlo, no ahora, no con la multitud de emociones negativas que pugnaban por explotar.

Se arregló la ropa, le pareció afortunado el hecho de que no lo hubiera desvestido, podía subirse los pantalones y abrocharse la camisa, su cartera y llaves estaban junto a la puerta. Se iría de la casa, sin importar que fuera la suya y que ambos compartían, se iría a donde fuera que lo llevaran sus pies, no le importaba. Lo que quería era alejarse de él y de esa estúpida sensación de traición y falta de confianza.

Mycroft trató de detenerlo, al pasar a su lado hizo el además de tomar su brazo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que lo miró al abrir la puerta como si quisiera golpearlo y lo habría hecho, en compensación a todas y cada una de las marcas que ahora exhibía su cuerpo. Pero tan sólo siguió caminando hasta recoger sus cosas y salir del lugar. Había estado feliz de volverlo a ver, poco le importaba no haber pasado juntos el tan sonado Día de los Enamorados, el día que se reencontraran, ese día sería su día.

Había ido con Molly al concierto, no pensó que fuera algo importante, sólo que cuando recibió el mensaje sobre el viaje de Mycroft dio la casualidad que estaba en St. Barts, recogiendo un reporte de Patología de manos de la forense. Ella se dio cuenta de que algo lo había decepcionado y al preguntarle, el tema salió a colación, la invitó porque tenía el boleto disponible, porque ella no tenía ningún plan.

Terminó durmiendo en su oficina, lo odiaba. A veces lo tenía que hacer por necesidad del trabajo, ahora se encontró con que a duras penas cerró los ojos un par de horas y cuando por la mañana Donovan entró a verlo casi sale huyendo al enfrentarse con su mirada.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó ella con toda la cortesía de la que fue capaz. Él no estaba enojado con ella, pero el dolor en su espalda y en su cabeza eran intolerables, por lo que sólo asintió sin muchas ganas de iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación. Lo único bueno que tuvo el día había sido un caso de secuestro, dos adolescentes, una de ellas hija de un embajador. Por supuesto que no tenía nada de bueno, pero el caso era tan grande que ocupó cada segundo de su día y de los días subsecuentes.

Al final Sherlock se pasó por Scotland Yard para desestimar toda su investigación diciendo que nadie las había secuestrado, que habían escapado, que ellas no eran sólo amigas sino novias y que estaban ocultas en la casa de campo de la chica inglesa. Fue cierto, por supuesto; al cuarto día de haber desaparecido las encontraron y el embajador estaba tan agradecido porque ellas estuvieran bien que los invitó a un gran evento de caridad, uno de esas cosas dónde uno va vestido con ropa valuada en miles de libras.

Aceptó ir. John le confirmó que Sherlock y él asistirían también, después de todo, era un evento por todo lo alto, estarían invitados actores y cantantes famosos. Un acontecimiento de ese tipo sería donde pudiera encontrar a Mycroft, tal vez por eso fue a la casa y se vistió con uno de los trajes que alguna vez le había comprado, uno hecho a la medida y tan perfecto que resaltaba todo lo bueno y ocultaba las fallas que su cuerpo de hombre de mediana edad tenía.

 _\- ¿_ Fallas _? -_ Habría preguntado Mycroft en tono de burla. Según él podría tener treinta años más y no tener ninguna falla.

Los días habían disipado su enojo, y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo extrañaba. Recorrió la casa y encontró que todo estaba demasiado ordenado, nada había sido movido, ni siquiera había un papel sucio en el bote de basura hasta que él llegó. Mycroft no estaba usando la casa, tal vez esperando que él regresara y lo último que querría era verlo ahí. De hecho lo pensó, ¿qué haría si se lo encontraba?

Cuando por fin llegó a la embajada fue recibido como si se tratara de alguien importante, esto sólo lo hizo sentir más fuera de lugar de lo usual. Su trabajo era algo que hacía por el sentido del deber, no para ser reconocido como algo más que lo que era. Sin embargo apreciaba la comida y la bebida. Alcanzó a ver a Sherlock y John, se cuidaban mucho de entablar conversaciones largas, el doctor solía sacar al detective consultor de la presencia de los demás cuando este comenzaba a ponerse un poco ofensivo.

Sonrió al verlos, escondidos detrás de una columna, bebiendo de una sola copa, pareciendo un par de adolescentes.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la gente, creyó reconocer a alguien pero veía tan poca televisión que si se topaba con alguien famoso seguramente no tendría idea de quién era. Sin embargo, lo que vio le robó el aliento y lo dejó un poco confundido.

Mycroft Holmes llegaba casi como parte de una alucinación. Jamás usaba un traje como ese, de tela blanca, preciosa, tenía ganas de pasar sus manos por sobre de ella para apreciar su tacto, camisa negra, sin corbata; mentiría si dijera que no esperaba verlo así, además tenía barba de varios días, mucho más espesa de cuando se reencontraron después de regresar de su viaje.

Esa barba era su perdición, su color era maravilloso, podría verla la vida entera pero él siempre la rasuraba, decía que no podía darse el lujo de ese aspecto. Pero ahora estaba así, vestido como nunca, con un traje que se alejaba de su estilo, que lo hacía parecer mucho más joven, que resaltando todo en él, desde el color de su cabello hasta lo perfecto de su cuerpo.

Era testigo de la atención que su presencia generaba, cómo lo miraban todos esos extraños que hasta ahora habían estado concentrados en sus propios asuntos. Una sensación ligeramente desagradable comenzó a apoderarse de él, una que trataba de ignorar pero que resultaba imposible ante la manera en cómo aquellas personas que sólo miraban ahora se acercaban a Mycroft.

Ponían sus ojos sobre de él.

Sus manos sobre de él.

Sus labios sobre de él.

 _Mío_.

Fue lo primero que pensó al ver aquel despliegue de interés. Trató de pasarlo por alto, después de todo aquellas personas no hacían nada del otro mundo, sólo unos saludos algo candorosos que para él rayaban en lo indecoroso. Pero talvez era que él estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas, que miraran a Mycroft con respeto y hasta cierto grado de miedo.

Ahora lo miraban con deseo y no, esa forma de verlo era suya y de nadie más.

Se odió por tener ese pensamiento, por tener el deseo repentino de ir a dónde estaba y ahí mismo besarlo con tanta fuerza que no le quedara dudas de quién era, de a quién le pertenecía. Cerró los ojos un momento, porque no era correcto, ese mismo pensamiento expresado en privado había causado su enojo unos días atrás y ahora estaba ahí, pensando lo mismo, queriendo hacer lo mismo.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con su mirada, su sonrisa. Maldito Mycroft Holmes, sabía lo que estaba pensando y por eso parecía triunfante. Lo había atrapado deseándolo de manera posesiva y ahora ¿cómo justificaba estar enojado con él?

Tendría que haberse quedado en casa, alejado de eventos así, ahora estaba perdido. La maldita sonrisa de Mycroft era su perdición, esa que lo retaba, que lo hacía ver cómo podía caer de la misma manera que él en el error de creerlo suyo. Tal vez no lo era, pero lo haría suyo cuando lo sacara de ese ridículo evento, le arrancara ese traje de encima, disfrutando de cada movimiento que tendría que hacer para quitarle la ropa, besando sus labios y cada centímetro de piel que fuera descubriendo.

Sí, definitivamente sería suyo.

* * *

Estoy subiendo fanfics que nada más había publicado en la cuenta de AO3.

Si no los han leído espero los disfruten y comenten.

Recuerden darle like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock y a Nimirie en Facebook.


End file.
